it's not what you've lost but it's what you find
by katiekayx
Summary: One-shot, AltLincoln/Liv. Post "Enemy of my Enemy". Lincoln is a bit concerned with how well Liv is getting along with his alternate. Rated for a bit of language.


**A/N: **_Hi there, I'm back! It took me awhile to write this, and honestly, I don't even know what this is. It just came out. This is a one-shot, post "Enemy of My Enemy", and features Lincoln having some jealous feelings. Complete nonsense! Please review if you read :) xx (Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, the characters, or anything related to that. Just the plot.)_

* * *

><p>It had been a weird week for Lincoln. Trying to keep separate what was happening in his universe and what was happening on the other side was giving him a headache, and he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, willing the throbbing in his temple to go away. Walking through the bridge into headquarters, he faltered a bit when he noticed Liv in what looked like a deep conversation with his alternate. Shaking off the weird feeling that had come over him when he walked in, he straightened his shoulders and walked into Broyles' office, ready to give him a report.<p>

He appeared to have caught Broyles off-guard, but his boss regained his composure and straightened from where he had been bent over his computer, and turned to Lincoln. "Everything taken care of?"

"So far. We're going to stay a few extra hours in the bridge room to figure out what we can do about Jones. I'm taking Dunham and Lee with me." Lincoln handed the completed file over to Broyles, who looked at it briefly.

"Fine. Make sure you get some sleep, Agent." He said, and Lincoln nodded, heading back out to the bridge room where Liv and the other Lincoln were waiting.

"What's the word, boss?" Liv asked as he approached, and he stood in front of her, not quite meeting her eyes. She took note of this, wondering what had gotten him in such a bad mood.

"We're staying in the bridge room for a few days," he said, turning to Lincoln, "your side wants you back to work right away. Olivia's waiting for you." He added, unnecessarily, wanting to see Lincoln's reaction to the mention of his partner. He suspected there was something fishy going on there.

"Um, okay…" Other Lincoln said, glancing at Olivia quickly. As he left through the door to his side, Liv cast a sidelong look at her partner.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked innocently.

"I was in the room with Dunham for 20 minutes. There's no way she wanted to meet up with him, all she kept talking about was going home."

Lincoln shrugged. "I got a call, okay?"

"We could have used his help." Liv insisted, and Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"So, we just trust him implicitly now?"

"We don't have a reason not to, Linc."

"Look, I don't know why he had to go, but he did. Sorry if that ruined your whole day." Lincoln tried and failed not to get snappy with her. It stung a little that she was suddenly chummy with another version of himself. He knew he was overreacting, but his emotions were frayed at the end of this week and he couldn't help but let that get to him.

Liv stared at him for a minute, trying to read his emotions. "Whatever, sir." She said sarcastically, "I'll be going home now, unless you want to invent a mission for me now, too."

Lincoln tensed, getting increasingly more frustrated. He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Secretary Bishop, who was also staying in the Bridge to do some extra research. "Agents. Is there a problem?"

Lincoln straightened, "No sir. I was just about to tell Agent Dunham about our assignment."

"Yes. Agent Dunham, I've requested that you and Agent Lee stay here tonight to keep an eye on things. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this causes you."

Olivia nodded. "It's not an issue, sir. I'll just go home and grab a few things, if that's okay."

"Of course." Secretary Bishop turned to Lincoln, "You may do the same if needed."

Lincoln shook his head, "Not necessary."

"Should we get to work then?"

"If you want." Lincoln answered, following the Secretary without another glance at Olivia. Olivia stared after him, wondering where his bad mood had come from.

* * *

><p>Later the same evening, Olivia had returned, and she and Lincoln were taking turns monitoring the equipment the Secretary had set up in case Jones was found again. It had been a slow night with not much activity that caused for investigating. The other side had offered some agents to relieve Lincoln and Liv of their duties, but they had declined.<p>

"Lincoln." Olivia called, rubbing the back of her next where it was starting to get sore, "Come switch with me."

"I'm asleep." He responded from his spot on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Liv rolled her eyes, "Can you just come over here?" She said exasperatedly.

"I'll just call the other Lincoln, I'm sure he'd be happy to help." He said sarcastically, getting to his feet.

"God, never mind. Go back over there."

"Am I annoying you?"

"In a word? Yes."

Lincoln smirked, "What's got you all upset?"

"You're being an ass." Olivia replied, shoving him to the side so she could run a diagnostic check on the computer.

"I am never."

"Please, shut up. I am begging you."

"Fine, fine." Lincoln retreated back to his corner of the room, still keeping an eye on Olivia has she worked.

He watched her, noticing she was pressing the keys a little more forcefully than was required, and he tilted his head as he noticed how irritated she seemed. He felt guilty momentarily, knowing he had been distant and rude to her all day, but he shook the feeling off. If she couldn't figure out what he was upset about, then she didn't know him as well as he thought she did.

"This is stupid." She muttered, and he tried not to laugh as he watched the computer turn black in front of her. "Come on, don't quit on me now."

"Everything okay over there?" He called.

"Just dandy!"

"Do you want some help?"

"Do you know someone who wants to help? Because if it's you, then no."

"Ha ha." Lincoln deadpanned, walking back to the computer station. "Move." He instructed, taking over the keyboard and getting the monitor back on track.

Liv pretended to swoon, "Oh Captain Lee, what would we ever do without you?"

"Be stuck in the middle ages," Lincoln answered, "Also you'd have a devastating lack of handsome people around all the time."

"Well there's always other Lincoln." Liv replied jokingly, throwing a look at Lincoln that said she knew what his problem was, but just wanted him to admit it.

"That's not funny." He said, and Liv faltered, seeing that he was getting legitimately pissed off.

"Lincoln…" She started, "Will you tell me what's going on? Why do you hate him all of a sudden? He's exactly like you, I thought you'd want to marry the guy."

"That's just it!" Lincoln spun around to face her, "He's nothing like me! We're completely different and the fact that you seem to prefer him to me just…" He trailed off, not meeting her eyes, "… It just kinda sucks."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Olivia said, after a moment. "You honestly think that I like him better than you? We've been partners for two years, Lincoln! Jesus, I barely know this guy and you're just going to assume that I like him better because I thought he had some insight that could help us?"

"I saw you earlier, when he was sitting at my desk," Olivia tried to ignore the way his voice rose when he said 'his' desk, "I saw how close you two seemed and it just sucked. Up one side and down the other. Seeing you bonding with him so quickly when it took us months to get along… it sucks."

"Can you use another word please?"

"Fine, it hurts, okay? It hurts." Lincoln said, finally meeting her eyes. She was surprised at the intensity in his, and it took her a moment to remember what she was going to say.

"Why does it hurt?" She asked quietly, slowly. As if blurting it out would make him run away.

"You know why, Liv." Lincoln said roughly, and Liv would have gasped if she didn't have better control of her motor functions. "You know why it would hurt. We just never talk about it because it would make things awkward. Well, too late. There's another universe now, so I think making things awkward was bound to happen sooner or later."

Liv opened and closed her mouth, searching for the right words. "Why didn't you _say_ something?" She settled on, letting her emotions flood her face.

Lincoln took a step closer to her, "What was I supposed to say? There's no way… you had Frank. And then you had just broken up with Frank and I wasn't going to just… swoop in like some asshole when you were vulnerable."

They were both quiet for a minute, both realizing the gravity of the conversation they had just had. Olivia turned around quickly, her face red, searching for the Secretary. The thought that he had heard their entire conversation scared the hell out of her, but she relaxed when she felt Lincoln's hand on her shoulder. "He's not here. He went home earlier when you fell asleep."

Olivia turned back to him, noticing for the first time just how much adoration was shining in his eyes when he looked at her. He wasn't holding it back anymore, she realized, and she wondered briefly if the same look was reflected in her own eyes. "I don't like him more than you, you know." She said.

"Who, the Secretary? I should hope not." Lincoln said, dodging Olivia's hand as she tried to smack him. He laughed, the sound a comfort to Olivia after his behavior had been so weird all day.

"So what do we do now?" She asked, and Lincoln really wanted to kiss her. He wanted to just lean in, throw caution to the wind, and kiss her.

"I have an idea but I think you might pull your gun on me."

"Lincoln Lee!"

"What? It's nothing dirty, get your head out of the gutter."

Before Olivia could retort, Lincoln leaned in swiftly and pressed his lips to hers, smiling when he felt her struggle momentarily, but then give in. His hands were clasped behind his back, because he knew if he touched her, things could get out of hand. She, however, reached up with one hand to cup his face, and he leaned into her touch instinctively.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, not prepared to see the Secretary standing on the other side of the room watching them with what could almost be described as amusement on his face. "Good, glad to see you're getting along. I hope this didn't distract from your work." He said, and Olivia and Lincoln leapt apart.

"Absolutely not, sir." Lincoln replied, glancing at Olivia, whose cheeks were stained red as she blushed. The two went back to work, and it was very quiet in the room, nothing but the tapping of keyboard keys and the ticking clock to be heard in the room. Lincoln nearly jumped when he felt Olivia reach for him, but when she slid her hand into his under the table, he relaxed, feeling happier than he had in weeks.


End file.
